Samurai
=Samurai= ... Alignment: Any Lawful Hit Die: d10. Base Attack Bonus : +1 / level Saves : +2 Fortitude, +2 Will Class Skills The Samurai's class skills are Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Handle Animal (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (History), Knowledge (Nobility) (Int), Knowledge (engineering) (Int), Martial Lore (Int), Perform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Sense Motive (Wis), Survival (Wis), and Swim (Str). Skill Ranks per Level: 4 + Int modifier. Class Features The following are class features of the Samurai. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A Samurai is proficient with all simple (Aiguchi, Jitte, Kama, Nunchaku, Sai, Tanto, Jo, Nage-Yari, Tonfay, Bo, Yari) and martial weapons (Katana, Wakizashi, Die Tsuchi, Nagamaki, Naginata, Ono, Tetsubo). They then need to choose one Defensive Style : Medium or Heavy. They also gain Profiency in all Shields (except Tower Shield) Kiai (Ex) The Samurai can use Wisdom for is attacks instead of Strength or Dexterity. Apply to both bonus to attack and bonus to damage. Ancestral Weapon (Su): Each samurai has an acenstral weapon, a special weapon or set of weapons handed down from his family. The ancestral weapon serves as a physical and spiritual reminder of the samurai's ancestors and of his oath to follow the code of bushido. The samurai may select any type of weapon as his ancestral weapon, though the most common weapon type is the katana. The Wasp clan is notable for using Bows over blades, and the Dragon clan typically passes down a matching set of katana and wakizashi. A samurai’s ancestral weapon improves as the character gains higher levels. A samurai gains the ability to enhance his ancestral weapon. He can add any one of the weapon special abilities that has an enhancement bonus value of +1, following the normal rules for particular special abilities (i.e. no ranged only special abilities on a melee weapon). At every four levels beyond 4th (8th, 12th, 16th, and 20th), the value of the enhancement a samurai can add to his weapon improves to +2, +3, +4 and +5, respectively. A samurai can choose any combination of weapon special abilities that does not exceed the total allowed by the samurai’s level. The weapon's ability or abilities remain the same every time the samurai uses his ancestral weapon (unless he decides to reassign its abilities; see below). A samurai can reassign the ability or abilities he has added to his ancestral weapon. To do so, he must first spend 8 hours in concentration. After that period, the ancestral weapon now has the new ability or abilities selected by the samurai. If a character has two weapons as his ancestral weapon, the first weapon receives a penalty of 2 level for the value of the samurai's daisho enhancement and the second have a penalty of 4 level. The abilities chosen may be different for each weapon. That's mean the First weapon gain a +1 Enhancemeny at level 6 and the Second weapon at level 8. Bonus Feats: Whenever the Samurai gains this power, he may choose a bonus feat from those listed as Critical Feats and Samurai Feats. ''Beeing part of a Clan give you additionnal choice : '''Iaijutsu (Ex)': Samurai are trained to react quickly and gain the Quick Draw feat. The Samurai gain a bonus to Initiative equal to his Samurai level on the First round of the encounter then the return to their normal initiative. When the Samurai begins his career, he learns to use his sword to make powerful draw cuts that slice deep into his enemies and kill them with a single stroke. At 2nd level and every 2 levels thereafter the Samurai does an extra +1d6 of damage with any attack where he draws his blade prior to the strike. The Samurai must make the attack within the same turn as when the weapon is drawn, and only the first strike made with a weapon after it is drawn gains this bonus damage: He cannot benefit from Iaijutsu with this weapon again until he sheathes and re-draws it. At level 8 he can resheathe is weapon as a Free Action a number of times per round equal to his Dexterity modifier. At level 12 all weapon you use gain the Keen Property. At level 16 all weapon you use gain the Dueling Property. At level 20 all weapon you use gain the Speed Property. Way of the Clan (Ex) : The Samurai gain a technique depending on is Clan Afifliation. Master Shogun (Ex): A Samurai’s bravery, honor, and fighting prowess have become legendary. When the samurai draws his blade, opponents within 30 feet must succeed on a Will save (DC 10 + Half-Samurai level + Cha modifier) With an effect that Last for 2d6 rounds but depending on their number of hit dice. Any foe that successfully resists the effect cannot be affected again by the same samurai’s frightful presence for 24 hours. In addition, The damage of is blade increase as if it was of one size bigger (1d10 become 2d8 for example) and the multiplier of his ancestral critical is also increased by 1 (×2 becomes ×3, for example), and he cannot be disarmed while wielding it. Martial Prowess Maneuvers: A Samurai begins his career with knowledge of four martial maneuvers, the disciplines available to him are White Raven, Iron Heart, Diamond Mind and Way of the Samurai. The Samurai also gain access to other discipline of is Clan. Once the Samurai knows a maneuver, he must ready it before he can use it (see maneuvers readied below). A maneuver usable by the bushi is considered an extraordinary ability unless otherwise noted in its description. His maneuvers are not affected by spell resistance, and he does not provoke attacks of opportunity when he initiates one. He learns additional maneuvers at higher levels, as shown in the table above. The Samurai must meet a maneuver's prerequisite to learn it. Upon reaching 4th level and every 4 levels thereafter, the Samurai can choose to learn a new maneuver in place of a maneuver he already knows. He can choose any maneuver he meets the prerequisites for, so long as it does not exceed his highest level maneuver known. He can only swap one maneuver at any given level. The Samurai's initiation attribute is Wisdom. Maneuvers Readied: The Samurai can ready all four of his starting maneuvers at 1st level, but as he advances in level he must choose which maneuvers to ready. The Samurai readies maneuvers by meditating for 5 minutes. The maneuvers he choose remain readied until he decides to meditate again and change them. The Samurai does not need to sleep or rest for an extended period of time to ready maneuvers; any time he spends 5 minutes in meditation, he can change his readied maneuvers. The Samurai begins an Encounter with all his readied maneuvers unexpended, regardless of how many times he has used them since he last chose them. When he initiates a maneuver, it is expended for the current encounter, each maneuver can only be readied once and can only be used once per encounter until recovered as described below. A Samurai recovers his maneuvers by sheathing his blade, taking a brief moment of quiet contemplation. When he sheathes a weapon (normally a move action), he recovers one maneuver. He cannot recover more than one maneuver per round this way, no matter how many weapons he sheathes or how many times he sheathes an individual weapon per round. The Samurai cannot recover a maneuver in the same round in which it was used. The Samurai can recover all expended maneuver by using a full-round action that provokes an attack of opportunity while having is blade sheathed. Stances Known: The Samurai begin play with knowledge of one 1st level stance from any discipline open to Samurais. At other levels he can chose additional stances. Unlike maneuvers, stances are not expended, and he do not have to ready them. All the stances he know are available to him at all times, and he can change the stance he is currently using as a swift action. A stance is an extraordinary ability unless otherwise stated int he stance description. Way of the Crab Martial School : Way of Crab Extended Bonus Feat List : Deadly Finish, Death or Glory, Endurance, Run, Stunning Assault Initiate of the Crab (I) : xxx Advanced Student of the Crab (II) : xxx Greater Student of the Crab (III) : xxx Master of the Crab (IV) : xxx Grandmaster of the Crab (V) : xxx Way of the Crane Martial School : Way of Crane Extended Bonus Feat List : Agile Maneuvers, Crane Riposte, Crane Style, Crane Wing, Improved Initiative, Mobility, Quick Draw, Sidestep, Spring Attack, Whirlwind Attack, Wind Stance Initiate of the Crane (I) : You inflict +1d6 Damage per rank (max +5d6) on the First Attack you make in the First round of the Fight with your weapon sheathed or in Iaijutsu Duels. You can't add this damage on more than one attack. Advanced Student of the Crane (II) : You are always under the effect of the Way of Crane stance. Greater Student of the Crane (III) : XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Master of the Crane (IV) : You are always under the effect of the Way of the Kenshinzen stance. Grandmaster of the Crane (V) : XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Clan Technique : The Samurai may choose from this list of techniques *Daidoji Heavy Regular Crane (Daidoji) *#xxx *#xxx *#You are always under the effect of the Strength of the Crane Thunder stance. *#xxx *#xxx *Doji Elite Guard Guard (Doji) *#Endless Vigil (SotC P.53) ; You gain Bodyguard as a bonus feat *#Empress Grace (SotC P.53) ; You gain In Harm's Way as a bonus feat *#You are always under the effect of the Watchful Falcon stance. *#Haranobu Blessing (SotC P.54) *#xxx CAPSTONE xxx *Crane Elite Spearman xxx (General) *#xxx *#xxx *#You are always under the effect of the The Victory of the Wind stance. *#xxx *#xxx *Kakita Duelist Kenshinzen (Kakita) *#xxx *#xxx *#You are always under the effect of the Way of the Kenshinzen stance. *#xxx *#xxx Catégorie:Class Way of the Dragon Martial School : Way of Dragon Extended Bonus Feat List : Binding Throw, Break Guard, Double Slice, Dragon Ferocity, Dragon Roar, Dragon Style, Improved Ki Throw, Ki Throw, Pinning Knockout, Pinning Rend, Spinning Throw, Stunning Fist, Two-Weapon Defense, Two-Weapon Fighting, Two-Weapon Rend Initiate of the Dragon (I) : xxx Advanced Student of the 'Dragon''' (II)' : xxx '''Greater Student of the 'Dragon (III)' : xxx Master of the 'Dragon''' (IV)' : xxx '''Grandmaster of the 'Dragon (V)' : xxx Way of the Lion Martial School : Way of Lion Extended Bonus Feat List : Iron Will, Mobility, Panther Claw, Panther Parry, Panther Style, Sidestep, Step Up, Step Up and Strike Initiate of the Lion (I) : xxx Advanced Student of the 'Lion''' (II)' : xxx '''Greater Student of the 'Lion (III)' : xxx Master of the 'Lion''' (IV)' : xxx '''Grandmaster of the 'Lion (V)' : xxx Way of the Mantis Martial School : Way of Mantis Extended Bonus Feat List : Mantis Style, Mantis Torment, Mantis Wisdom Initiate of the Mantis (I) : xxx Advanced Student of the 'Mantis''' (II)' : xxx '''Greater Student of the 'Mantis (III)' : xxx Master of the 'Mantis''' (IV)' : xxx '''Grandmaster of the 'Mantis (V)' : xxx Way of the Pheonix Martial School : Way of Pheonix Extended Bonus Feat List : Alertness, Blind-Fight, Great Fortitude, Iron Will, Snake Fang, Snake Sidewind, Snake Style Initiate of the Pheonix (I) : xxx Advanced Student of the 'Pheonix''' (II)' : xxx '''Greater Student of the 'Pheonix (III)' : xxx Master of the 'Pheonix''' (IV)' : xxx '''Grandmaster of the 'Pheonix (V)' : xxx Way of the Scorpion Martial School : Way of Scorpion Extended Bonus Feat List : Adder Strike, Blind-Fight, Bloody Assault, Body Shield, Catch Off-Guard, Close-Quarters Thrower, Dazing Assault, Disengaging Feint, Gang Up, Improved Blind-Fight, Improved Feint, Improvised Weapon Mastery, Mobility, Scorpion Style Initiate of the Scorpion (I) : xxx Advanced Student of the 'Scorpion''' (II)' : xxx '''Greater Student of the 'Scorpion (III)' : xxx Master of the 'Scorpion''' (IV)' : xxx '''Grandmaster of the 'Scorpion (V)' : xxx Way of the Unicorn Martial School : Way of Unicorn Extended Bonus Feat List : Alertness, Charge Through, Charging Hurler, Clustered Shots, Deadly Aim, Disrupting Shot, Far Shot, Focused Shot, Improved Charging Hurler, Mounted Archery, Mounted Combat, Mounted Skirmisher, Opening Volley, Pinpoint Targeting, Point Blank Master, Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Rapid Shot, Ride-By Attack, Shot on the Run, Snap Shot, Spirited Charge, Stabbing Shot, Trample, Throw Anything, Trick Riding, Unseat Initiate of the Unicorn (I) : xxx Advanced Student of the 'Unicorn''' (II)' : xxx '''Greater Student of the 'Unicorn (III)' : xxx Master of the 'Unicorn''' (IV)' : xxx '''Grandmaster of the 'Unicorn (V)' : xxx Way of the Ronin Martial School : Way of Ronin Extended Bonus Feat List : ... Initiate of the Ronin (I) : xxx Advanced Student of the Ronin (II) : xxx Greater Student of the Ronin (III) : xxx Master of the Ronin (IV) : xxx Grandmaster of the Ronin (V) : xxx Catégorie:Class